


Beacon Hills Moonlit Hour

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Broadcast, Radio, Welcome to Nightvale inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are listening to Beacon Hills Moonlit Hour, where the shadows move on their own, the dead have their say, and the odd happenings are commonplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills Moonlit Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misstrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/gifts).



> Ok, so a friend of mine managed to talk me into listening to Welcome to Nightvale... I mean, really, do I need to explain any more? Really?
> 
> Anyway, this is the recording of the report I typed up. If you would like a typed version, just review and let me know.

Title: Beacon Hills Moonlit Hour

Length: 3-4 minutes

Downloads

SENDSPACE 

MP3: [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/77q5e9)

MP4: [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/rsb9x8)


End file.
